Silence
Silence, is the ninth episode of Season One of Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It is written by DrewlovesKuinn. It doubles as the audition week for the school's musical, Moulin Rouge, and as a comeback for around 3/4 of ND. Plot With Glee entering it's ninth week, it's already apparent to the kids who the favorites are. Some have had many songs and solos in the past, whereas others are yet to have their first solo. They have waited in silence, and in silence they will wait no more. Episode Andy sat in the waiting room. It was a very boring place to be, juvenile detention. All you could do was sleep or work out. Yes, both interested Andy, but after 3 weeks of sleeping and working out; he was getting very sick of it. He wanted out. He needed out. And he had a lot more time to go in this place. The only thing he had to look forward to was today. It happened once every two weeks, visiting day. Someone; his friends, his family, could come and see him. The first week... no-one had come for him. He had sat on the bench, alone, while every other inmate was called, one by one, to visit their family or friends. It almost brought tears to his eyes. But this week... this week he was certain someone would come for him. He had that feeling in his gut that something good was going to happen. Someone would be there, someone. Anyone. “Ross, Andrew.” called the prison guard, Aaron. Andy quickly rose and walked over to his prison guard. “There's someone here to see you.” he said. Andy's eyes twinkled and a smile dashed across his face as he opened the door, and was led into the room by Aaron; who always had a hand on Andy's wrist. Andy reached the booth he was to go to, and sat down in the chair. He picked up the phone that was on the wall, and spoke softly into the receiver. “Hello?” he enquired. The glass window that was blacked out infront of him suddenly rose, clearing the window and letting him see exactly who was on the other side. “Hey handsome.” said the other person, with a wink. Andy smiled, it was Danny. His boyfriend. Danny grinned back, and Andy began to talk. “What are you doing here? What's McKinley like? Who won sectionals? How are-” Andy fired away with questions stupidly fast as Danny cut him off. “Woah tiger, calm down. We've got half an hour, remember?” Andy smiled at the prospect of having 30 minutes with his boyfriend. “Anyway, who won at sectionals?” asked Andy again. “Well... I had to sit it out because that “rebel” kid,” he said 'rebel' while rolling his eyes, “attacked me because of... well.. this, after insulting you. So naturally, I fought back and we were both suspended.” “Oh, wow.” “Yeah,” Danny swallowed, and continued. “Basically, we were against the Warblers and this strange team called the Unitards from some school west of here. The Warblers and New Directions tied, by the way.” Andy grinned and held the phone closer to his ear. He had one question he needed to ask Danny. He had needed to ask this for three weeks, and the question was constantly eating away at his soul. “Danny...” said Andy, biting the inside of his lip. “Yes?” asked Danny, still beaming. “Are we still... boyfriends?” asked Andy. His heart pounded as he felt his heart sink deep into his chest as Danny remained silent, averting Andrew's eyes. “Yeah... about that... I started... seeing someone.” confessed Danny, not able to look Andy in the eye. Tears burned in Andy's eyes as he bit his lip angrily, averting his eyes from Danny. “Andy, I'm-” “I don't want to hear it.” Andy felt destroyed, he didn't care for Danny anymore. “But I...” “I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. GET THE F*CK OUT OF HERE YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” screamed Andy through the phone, tears streaming freely down his face. Danny looked taken aback, and stood up, leaving the room. “Goodbye.” he said into the phone, before placing it back on it's hanger, and leaving Andy to choke out tears on the other side by himself. He placed a hand on his mouth and stifled his cries of pain and anger and sadness. He felt utterly torn apart. He had nothing left in his life. “I'm ready to go back to my room.” he said to Aaron, on his left, who had been silently observing the whole scene. He took Andy's arm and hauled him back to his cell. ---------------------------------- Perry lay on her bed, her pink earphones inside her ears and the wire trailing down over her silky blue pajamas. She flicked through her songs, and found a song that described her perfectly. She was about to press play when Juan stormed into her room, kicking open the door so hard it almost flew off it's hinges. “Why didn't you tell me?” asked Juan. Perry's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about? “Why the f*ck didn't you tell me!” screamed Juan. Perry flinched on her bed as she ripped out her earphones. “Tell you what!?” she half yelled-half cried. “You bitch, you know what I'm talking about!” he yelled as he moved towards her, leaning down over her, breathing heavily in her face. She flinched again, repulsed. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. She couldn't let him get the best of her, but at the same time she was terrified of him. She hated this feeling so much. A feeling of helplessness. She was trapped, if she told someone and he found out... she didn't even want to think of what would happen. He placed a menacing hand beside Perry, pressed against the wall. “Okay... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.” breathed Perry. “Sorry for what!” shouted Juan, leaning closer to her face so that their noses were almost touching. With anyone else, this would have been a cute sign of love, but with Perry, all she wanted to do was headbutt that bitch in the face. She felt nothing for him. “For staying friends with Luke...” she cried out. Juan placed a hand on her thigh and pressed down. Perry yelped as Juan leaned in and began to kiss her. She didn't want it. She wanted to punch him. She couldn't. She couldn't deal with this. She had to tell someone. “Not now, sweetie.” she forced her voice to be level, “I'm having my monthly friend. Wouldn't want to get pregnant.” she whispered. Juan smiled and kissed her delicately, strange in contrast to the violent person he was seconds ago. “Okay, sweetheart.” he said, walking away and closing the door behind him. Perry pushed herself backwards so that her back was against the wall, and hugged her knees up to her chest, before bursting into tears. While moving, her foot brushed her iPod, and the play button was pressed. The music to The One That Got Away began to play, as Perry softly began the first verse. The scene switches to Andy in his cell, lying on the bed he has, singing along with Perry. He is also crying, as the two faces of the two people crying merge side by side. Then, along the bottom, Juan appears, also singing the lines. However, Juan is not crying, but rather angry and punching everything he sees while walking through Perry's house. Finally, Danny's face joins the scene and all four belt out the song, solos being spread around in a very ABBAesque way, with corners and right angles in each of the squares. The song is very heartfelt and sad, and with Perry belting out the final line, the song stops. Her iPod falls off her bed, and she sinks down onto the mattress with her head on the pillow, and sobs. Drew slumped into the room, throwing his bag into a chair nearby and throwing his jacket at it too. He was in such a deep funk over Skyler. The funk had lasted for over a week, even pulling Perry out of her funk hadn't helped Drew at all. He sat down in the chair next to the one he threw his things on, dragged out another chair and kicked his feet up on it, resting his head back. “Oh, what's wrong with you now? Someone called out in the hallways again? Or maybe just accused you of stalking their boyfriend.” said a familiar, yet unexpected voice, followed by footsteps as they entered the room. Drew looked up at the figure. “Seriously Gauri? I don't expect this crap from you, I get it from everyone else.” “Man up Drew! You think you've had a tough time? You get every freaking solo in this place. Everything is always about you! Your coming out, your crush on Skyler. You threw a hissy fit when Jade had a crush on you. Get over ''yourself Drew! Not everything is about you!” she yelled. Drew snapped, and stood up, kicking his chair over. “Gauri, please. You are an average performer, an average singer and an average human being. Anyone who would say that stuff to someone who was '''outed' weeks ago is a horrible person, so why don't you sit your ass down and deal with the fact that you will never be as good as me.” screeched Drew. “I've had it with you!” stormed Gauri, clawing at Drew's face; her nails raking into his cheek. “What the hell? You bitch!” yelled back Drew, grabbing her hair in one hand and pulling it. Gauri yelped and kneed Drew in the balls. He groaned in pain and fell backwards. “What the hell is going on in here!?” exclaimed Kerwin, seeing Gauri and Drew locked in a pretty nasty looking fight. He ran towards them and shoved his arms between the two and forced them apart. “Sorry, Mr. Dean.” spat Gauri, rolling her eyes at Drew. “Oh, by the way, Gauri, you have a little something on your nose.” murmured Drew, Gauri scrunched her eyes and went to feel her nose, only for Drew to punch her full force in the face. “Oldest trick in the book.” said Drew with a wink. Kerwin looked aghast at Drew, as Gauri clutched her face. “Both of you, sit down. If I hear anything about this again, I will be going to Prinicpal Osbourne, clear?” “Clear... sorry, Gauri.” muttered Drew, as he returned to his seat. Gauri angrily stormed off to her seat, as the glee club began to fill. Soon enough, all seventeen members filled the seats. Kerwin walked out in front of the glee club, turning around and writing a single word on the board. SILENCE “It's come to my attention that a lot of you haven't been singing as much as others have. Which is why, other than something I shall reveal in a second, the following people are suspended from singing: Drew, Jade, Gina, Skyler.” “WHAT!?” yelled Drew and Jade in unison. “Oh, hell to the no!” exclaimed Gina. “Why me?” questioned Skyler. “It's come to my attention that you have been branded, what we call, song whores. Drew, you've sang a lot in the past nine weeks, Jade, you have too. Not to mention Gina and Skyler, who's had more songs than some of the people who have been here from the start. So, with that, I give you the only exception to this rule.” The four would have acted somewhat excited had they not been utterly pissed off with Mr. Dean, the remaining members gave a drum roll on their knees, as Kerwin wrote another two words under the word silence. MOULIN ROUGE “Ohmygod, yes!” said Luke, punching the air. Trae grinned at Gareth across the room. “That is like, my favorite musical ever.” spoke Jade, hi fiving Drew. “I already know what our audition will be.” answered Drew back. “Okay, so, auditions will be held after school today until Friday next week, from 4:30 till 9:30. All spots open, s-” said Kerwin, before he was interrupted by Gauri, who ran up and whispered something in his ear. “Sure. Guys, Gauri has the floor.” “It's come to my attention that the attitude of certain people in this room can be very offputting. I think this song, as my first solo, expresses exactly how I feel about those certain people.” said Gauri, clearly addressing Drew with her eyes and words. She stood by the mic, and the music to I Knew You Were Trouble began to play. Gauri performs with power and emotion, leaving Drew stunned backwards into his seat. By the end of the song, Gauri is exhausted and red in the face. Drew looks on at Gauri, terrified and startled, before standing up and applauding. “Well done, Gauri!” shouts Drew. “Oh, so you think one little cheer will fix all of our problems, Drew hun? Good luck with that.” she throws back the compliment in his face, before dropping her mic and storming out of the door. “Who took a crap in her kettle?” asked Gareth. “All right girls, lets take it from the top.” said Sasha, clapping his hands authoritatively. “No, Sasha, they aren't ready yet!” exclaimed Sis. “They'll go when I say they go.” explained Sasha, his voice calm. “No they won't! I have been a cheerleading coach for nearly five years, Sasha Osbourne. I am a cold hearted, diva bitch who doesn't need a man trying to tell her what to do. Especially a man who's name reminds me of a 12 year old, ghetto, black girl. So why don't you just get to, and leave me to do what I do best.” “Sis!” shouted Sasha. Sis grabbed his clipboard and smacked him in the face with it. “Oh wow...” commented Alison. “You get used to it, Keeley.” said Jas, giggling. “Evidently.” “Guys, we should just perform to practise. I mean, it's not like we're gonna get better without trying.” said Lena quietly, biting her lip, clearly nervous. “Faith is right, we should.” said Gauri, smiling at Lena. Lena would have grinned back, but due to the fact Gauri treated one of her best friends (Drew, duh.) like crap, she wasn't really in the mood for her. “Did I ask for your approval, Daniels?” said Lena, crossing her arms. Hayley made a cheering noise for Lena. “She's right, Gauri, the way you spoke in Glee Club today was horrible.” said Hayley. “Pur-lease, says the girl so stupid she thinks she'll find her dreams in the toilet.” “What... did you call me?” “No!” shouted Lena, pushing the two apart. “Gauri, you need to turn down the 'tude, you're treating everyone like crap. What did Lena ever do to you?” asked Jas. “Let's just rehearse.” said Gauri, shrugging it off. Alison ran towards the stereo, and hit the play button. Sweet Dreams '''blasted through the room. Sis and Sasha stopped their argument to stare at the cheerios sing and dance. Jas, Hayley, Gauri and Lena sang lead, with Alison and the other Cheerios dancing behind. The song is upbeat, mesmerising and sounds amazing. By the end, Sasha is applauding. “Great, girls!” “Sloppy babies! My grandmother could do better tricks while falling down an escalator trapped in a can of tuna while bathing in elephant soil!” “SIS!” screamed Sasha, at his wits end. He sighed, and the Cheerios left the hall to go take a shower. Lena staring holes into Gauri's back. The auditorium was black, as Kerwin sat in the audience by himself, a table fitted in front of him. He had a list of sign ups to his left and a list of cast roles to his right. Slowly, he scanned the list, and called out a name. “Emma Lawson.” Emma slowly walked out onto the stage, and took the mic. “Hi, Sir. Urm... for this performance I'm gonna need some help from the lights crew, is that okay?” she asked. “Sure, Emma!” beamed Kerwin. “Okay... well, this is one of my favorite songs. It's kind of a powerhouse song, and sort of a christmas song... But I love it, and it really describes how I feel right now.” “Fire away.” Emma looked back and whispered something to a crew member behind her. The lights filtered red, leaving Emma on an entirely maroon stage. Then, the light shot to black, and Emma began to sing '''The Power of Love. At points during the song, the lights filtered on and off, leaving Emma in somewhat darkness and then a red spotlight. When the song got more intense, a wind machine started, along with red lights dancing along the backdrop. Kerwin couldn't tear his eyes away from such a beautiful performance. When she finishes, she has tears in her eyes. “Emma... that was amazing.” uttered Kerwin. He then repeated himself into the mic, so she could hear. She laughed and smiled. “Thanks, Sir!” she said, before leaving the stage. The lights turned black again and Kerwin was left alone one again in the dark. Danny stood outside the academy. He had heard about it from the others in Glee Club, and some pictures on facebook and the internet. But he had never been outside Dalton Academy. Slowly, he knocked on the door, and a buzzer sounded within. The door unlocked and he entered. “Well, well, well. If it isn't Daniel Gallacher. Is the little lost lamb joining the Warblers?” called out Jack as Danny walked into the Warblers practise room. “Actually no. I'm here for one reason and one reason only, actually.” said Danny confidently, not letting Jack's being let him crumble under pressure. Jack laughed. “And that is?” “To invite the Warblers to a duel. A mash off.” announced Danny. “And why would we want to come to that public school, we might catch germs.” commented Manuel. Hinton shushed him with an angry glare. “To prove that we are better than you. To prove that we will win regionals.” Danny continued. “Ho-” started Jack. “We'll be there.” said Hinton with a warm smile. “Be there, tomorrow at four.” said Danny, giving Hinton a wink. He left the room, and walked out of the academy. Perry and Juan stood in front of the Glee Club. Perry opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Juan cut her off and began to talk. “Okay, so Mr. Dean said the people who don't sing much should let this be their opportunity to sing. So I decided that Perry and I should sing something.” “Awesome, Juan!” called Kerwin, giving Juan two thumbs up. Perry tensed next to Juan as the band began to play Black Heart. It was almost humours how both Juan and Perry knew the true meaning of the song, but neither could say anything. That said, their voices mixed together well and the duet sounded amazing. “Amazing!” exclaimed Kerwin. “I could totally see what you were doing with it. You broke up and now you're back together after all the roughness and you both truly love each other.” Perry snorted and Juan shot her an angry glare as if to say “don't say anything” Just then, the door of the choir room opened, and the warblers walked in. Jack led, flanked by Hinton, Manuel, Willow and Salar. “We're here.” said Willow. “Way to state the obvious.” called Hayley. “And... why are you here?” asked Kerwin. “We were invited.” said Salar, looking at Danny. “I invited them, Sir. I thought it would be good to have a duel with them. Singing, of course.” spoke up Danny. “So, should we?” asked Hinton, “or do you want us to leave...?” “No. Let's duel.” said Kerwin. “So, what did you guys have in mind?” asked Danny. “Selena Gomez.” started Hinton. “and the Scene.” finished Danny. Suddenly, three songs began to play. Rock God/Sick Of You/Live Like (There's No Tomorrow). Gareth and Trae sing Rock God, while Luke and Jack quickly battle out Sick of You, leaving Hinton and the Warblers to sing Live Like. The songs, all by the same artist, mesh perfectly, making a vocal masterpiece. All of the singers are out of breath by the end of the song, while Kerwin walks into the center of the room. “Wow. That was amazing, guys.” “We'll accept our prize now.” said Salar. Hours after the performance, at around 8pm, Danny and Hinton lay side by side in the park by the lake. The stars filled the sky above them as they talked and occasionally flirted. “Danny...” began Hinton, “are you still dating Andy?” Danny shuffled uncomfortably, and Hinton pulled back, “Oh, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping.” “No... it's fine, Hinton. I'm not dating him anymore. I broke up with him the other day.” said Danny, blinking back tears. “Ohmygod, Danny, why didn't you tell me? What reason did you give?” “I told him I was in love with someone else...” said Danny, looking up to the sky, his lip quivering in nervousness. “Oh...” whispered Hinton, as his heart sank deep into his chest. “W-who?” he stuttered. Danny turned away and looked into the lake. The lake was dark, and the stars reflected in the water. He built up the courage in his chest, before turning around and looking Hinton dead in the eye. “You.” Hinton flushed red as Danny gripped him by the hand. He beamed, as his heart went into his throat. He was speechless. He loved Danny, Danny loved him back. How was this possible? No one had ever liked him before? “So... can I do this?” asked Danny, leaning in towards Hinton, and giving him a light peck on the lips. Hinton smiled, and put his arms around Danny's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The two fell to the grass, Danny lying on top of Hinton, the pair kissing in a frenzy. Danny ran his hair through Hinton's hair, and suddenly the two pulled away. “So... are we dating now?” asked Hinton. Danny laughed and put his arms around Hinton's neck again. “Of course.” Drew sat in the choir room, alone. He was expecting Gauri to walk in and treat him like crap again. When he heard the footsteps outside, he just wanted to curl up and die. He wasn't in the mood for more of her crap. But the voice that spoke wasn't Gauri's. “Drew... are you okay?” asked Paul, as he sat down beside Drew. “I'm... okay...” said Drew in a cracked voice. “You're not.” “It's just... what Gauri said... it really got to me. I just... I just need a hug.” Paul leaned over and gave Drew what he asked for, pulling him in closely for an intimate yet friendly hug. When they pulled away, Drew was smiling. Paul chuckled and leaned in towards Drew again. Paul pressed his lips against Drew's. Drew pulled away instantly, and looked on, shocked at Paul. “I... I... what!?” Drew was lost for words, as he fled the room. Leaving Paul sitting by himself, unable to register what had just happened. He turned around and opened his rucksack, taking out the rose he had bought and the card he had created, beautifully handcrafted with real rose petals. On the card, in candy pink letters, was written. “Drew, I think I love you.” The scene flashes to Andy, who lies in his prison bed, thinking of flashbacks of Andy and Danny kissing and cuddling, being romantic. He suddenly bursts into tears again. Gina and Skyler are seen for the first time since the beginning of the week, and while Gina and Skyler lie on Skyler's bed, the pair hold hands, rubbing noses together. Then, to Luke, who is heartbroken over his breakup with Emma Finally, it flashes to Emma who is staring at a picture of Luke and her. Her smile, her happiness for being with him forever locked in a photo. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. It flashes back to Paul, who begins to sing Please Don't Leave Me. He cries as he thinks of Drew, leaving the classroom. Leaving the rose on the chair, a note attached, with Drew's name written in beautiful calligraphy. Heartbroken, he rides the bus home, and almost collapses in sadness. It then switches one by one to the other singers, the only one not being sad being Gina, who is rather proclaiming her love for Skyler. Luke and Emma duet, both sad and distraught, though Emma slowly begins to pull through. By the end of the song, Gina and Skyler are delicately kissing each other, Paul is lying in his bed, Emma is strumming her guitar, Luke is sipping a glass of vodka and Andy is asleep in his cell. The New Directions, with the exception of Skyler, Gina, Drew and Jade, sat on stools in the center of the room, slowly beginning to hum the melody to I Need This. Each begins to sing, starting with Naomi and ending with Paul. All solos are heartfelt, and for some, this is the first solo they've had in a group number. For the whole performance, Drew and Paul kept locking eyes, and then suddenly averting them again. Lena was staring at Jade as she sat next to Drew. Drew and Jade linked hands, and Drew rested his head on Jade's shoulder. Skyler and Gina also were close together. By the end of the song, all four were on their feet. “Amazing!” complimented Skyler. The New Directions returned to their seats, until only Jade, Drew, Luke, Hayley and Paul remained. “Sir, we'd like to audition for the musical.” said Drew, smiling. “Oh, sure. All five of you?” questioned Kerwin, walking them to the auditorium. “This is a mashup... is that okay?” asked Jade as they hurried backstage and Kerwin sat in the audience. He muttered a “fine” as the five took their places. “Go for it...” murmured Luke to Jade. The music to Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me/Rose Tint My World began to pump through the room. Drew took the first solo, walking sexily down the stage, singing his lines. Hayley and Paul took the speaking parts of Magenta and Columbia. Jade and Luke joined in as the song got more erotic. Drew and Luke danced sexually while Jade looked on, pretending to fan herself from the hotness. Then, Drew and Luke took turns to dance sexually with Jade. The song was hilarious, if not erotic, and Hayley and Paul had a hard time keeping their faces straight as they spoke their lines. At the end of the song, Jade twirled over to Luke, and pressed her lips against his. No one noticed Lena looking on jealously from the side. Lena approached Jade the next day. “Hey, Jade. I was thinking of auditioning for Moulin Rouge. Would you help me out?” “Sure, Lena. What song were you thinking of doing?” “Sex on Fire.” grinned Lena, as Jade blushed. “Are you sure that's appropriate?” joked Jade. “Says the girl who sang Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me.” Lena giggled and playfully punched Jade in the arm. But Lena couldn't tear her eyes away from Jade's beauty. Her eyes were magnificent, and she could get lost in them for hours. Perry walked past the two girls, and heard that Lena was trying out for 'that' role. The role that she ''was auditioning for. Oh hell to the no. '''Sex On Fire '''began to play as Lena sang, with Jade helping out on what Lena couldn't hit. The entire performance, Lena was distracted by Jade. And that threw her off her game. She missed a few notes, forgot a couple of lyrics, and Perry couldn't help but smile. She had this in the bag. Lena finished the song amazingly, and Kerwin grinned, letting her leave. Kerwin went to turn out the lights, letting the auditions be over for the night, when Perry spoke up. “Sir, I'd like to audition.” “Oh, okay Perry.” Perry walked up onto the stage, and began to sing' As Long As He Needs Me'. A song from Oliver! Just after Nancy was hit by Bill. How fitting, don't you think? She chose that song because of the sentimental meaning it had to her, and because if she could relate, she could make the song perfect. But Perry had picked a song she related to too much, and with tears streaming down her face, she missed the high note slightly, but was able to quickly get herself back on track. It was the most haunting thing Kerwin had ever heard. And in an instant, Kerwin knew how she could relate. He had seen that look in her eye all week. Something was wrong. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''BONUS SCENE:' Andy awoke in his cell bed, with his cellmate Kyler. Kyler was humming a tune, one he remembered faintly. Alone, by Heart. One of his favorite songs from the previous century. He also began singing along to it, before the two began to duet the song. They sounded amazing, the way their voices blended, and Andy couldn't help but think of Danny when he sang the lyrics. “How do I get you alone,” could this relate to him anymore than it did already. When they finished the song, Kyler looked at Andy breathlessly and muttered the greatest idea Andy had ever heard. “We should start a glee club.” Songs (*) indicates a song was cut from the episode and used elsewhere. Featured Cast *IceBerry as Kerwin Dean. *Camsay as Juan Bainbridge. *EroticFishCake as Perry Scott. *Luke&DiannaMagick as Luke Hensley. *LoveWithoutTragedy as Trae Lachtner. *DrewlovesKuinn as Drew Morgan. *JadeGagaOlly as Jade Richman. *Brittanarocks as Emma Lawson. *AmazingTike as Gareth Adams. *GinaSays16 as Gina Garcia. *TinaForever as Gauri Daniels. *IiLoveKlaine as Hayley Lovejoy. *Dongaload as Skyler Parks. *Aprilscherz as Lena Faith. *Gleek4life587 as Jas Montez. *DapperBlaineLover as Daniel Gallacher. *RiseAgainsT as Andrew Ross. *Svwiki99 as Prinicpal Sasha Osbourne. *Unicornianleague as Jack Wright. *CrystallineSkies as Sarah Swan. *KurtsieGirlForever2 as Naomi Woods. *Blugo34 as Paul Prescott. *Purple-Glee-Project as Hinton Collins. *SalarGleek as Salar Viana. *Headaches as Willow Leyman. *LacKdaiSicaL as Manuel Rowan. *Blondetta as Alison Keeley Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by DrewlovesKuinn Category:Upcoming Episodes